I Just Want to be Alone
by Azuranaito
Summary: When Callie has been acting unlike her normal mood, everyone wonders why. Including a certain cloaked figure who intends to find out why. (Not much of a good summary...)


 **Disclaimer: I own nobody in this story but the OCs. All rights belong to Nintendo!**

 **Author's Note: This is just a small one shot that somewhat ties in with** ** _A Hopeless Future_** **. This takes place before they received word of the crisis, and this is a bit of a character study between my OC and Meta Knight. I figure this is a long enough note, so here's the rest of the story!**

Callie walked through the halls of the castle, alone. She drifted away from everyone from time to time, disconnecting herself from Victoria, Kirby, and everyone else. She was often content with being alone, with no other companion to keep her company. Not even Meta Knight, for whom he was the one she was the most comfortable around. She drifted into such a prolonged state of solitude that she didn't even wish for anyone, not even him, to be around her. For being merely sixteen years old, she often acted centuries older. Even her body language showed a form of weariness. Nobody bothered her when she did these lone comings and goings, not even the impulsive, hot-tempered King Dedede. He acted differently around her, since he knows that Meta Knight holds high value on the teen.

She didn't realize it, but Meta Knight cared for her deeply. When she gets reminded someone cares, her emotions often overwhelm her. More often than not, tears form in the girl's eyes involuntarily. Such as the _blessing_ of being female. As she walked through the halls, Callie felt a presence boring holes in her psyche. She was being watched, but by who, she wondered. Callie shook the feeling off before walking to one of the balconies. She stared off in the distance, much like how Meta Knight does. She felt a pang of loneliness and sorrow, being there alone. But everyone respected her privacy and she respected theirs.

"Hello, Callie." A deep voice called out from behind the girl, giving her a brief start. She sighed and turned around to see Meta Knight. She wrapped her cape around herself, much like how he does, and gave only a silent nod in response before turning around and looking over the town and forest once again. "Do you need something, Sir?" Callie asked wearily. "I am just concerned about you, young one. Everyone is confused about your sudden reclusiveness. Even me. It just is unlike you." "Yeah, I know. But there's nothing you can do." Callie replied icily. "Why are you suddenly acting this way?" Meta Knight asked. Genuine concern was heard in the elder Star Warrior's voice. But the teen callously brushed it off. She tried to walk away, but Meta Knight tugged at her cape.

"I don't want to talk! I just want to be alone. Can you respect that?" Callie yelled icily at Meta Knight. She spun around and walked away at a brisk pace. Meta Knight was stunned at her cold response. His eyes flickered gray for a moment before he walked back to his room with a sense of defeat.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

"You couldn't get her to talk, could you?" Sword asked. "No. She knows I care. She knows that everyone else cares for her. Yet she brushes our presence off as if we were nothing but an inconvenience to her, and that is just troubling in my opinion." "Is it troubling to you just because she's Mira's reincarnation?" Blade asked. Apparently, that struck a nerve on the elder Star Warrior, for his eyes turned a deep red. "No! It isn't just because of that fact! Callie **_NEVER_** acts like this! Never! And I won't accept defeat. Not now, not ever!" Then Meta Knight wrapped his cape around himself before walking off. His eyed flashed back to normal when he got out the door. He sighed, muttering, "There has to be another way..." under his breath. His eyes turned a pale red before he walked off on the trail of the teen.

Meta Knight searched all over the castle for Callie. Even in places only they know of, he searched her in, but to no avail. In the middle of his search, he was interrupted by King Dedede. Meta Knight cursed under his breath. _Why?! Why now must you bother me, dammit?!_ Meta Knight thought coldly to himself.

"Meta Knight? I need you for a moment." King Dedede said in a tone softer than normal. "I am busy with something important." "But this _IS_ important!" "I am trying to find Callie! I will not be able to do that when you are distracting me with trivial concerns!" "Meta Knight, you stubborn idiot, this _**IS**_ about Callie!" With that comment, Meta Knight stiffened up and silenced. "What is it about Callie that you come to me for?" Meta Knight asked. "Kirby saw her running on one of the more secluded paths of the castle. He wanted me to tell you that, since he thought you were looking for her." "I thank you for this." And Meta Knight began walking off. "Try to get her back to her old self, Meta Knight!" Dedede yelled from afar. However, Meta Knight was too focused on his mission to notice.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

Victoria, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby were in the Ebrum apartment, playing a board game to pass the time. While Victoria tried time again to lighten everyone's mood, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby were in a solemn mood. Ever since they caught wind of Callie's behavior, just about everything has been shifting. While Kirby has taken more of a fancying to Victoria, since he knew her better and because Victoria reminded Kirby of an old friend. But, there were times that Callie saved Kirby's hide from a rogue demonbeast, and helped him out fighting them. Kirby didn't know as much about Callie, and often questioned her behaviors, but he wanted to learn more about the girl. He looked up to her, but not like he did with Meta Knight. Kirby wasn't even participating in the game anymore; his attention was turned to the window.

"I can't handle this. You guys, you're bumming me out. Let's keep playing the game, maybe it will take your mind off of you-know-who." Victoria said, trying to snap everyone out of their doldrums. "How can we?" Tuff asked. "Yeah, Victoria. Everyone's worried about Callie. She hasn't been doing anything, and she's always by herself, sad. I can't stand it!" "Tiff poyo, we no need ta wowwy. Medakni on his way ta find Cawwie, he'ww find haah." Kirby said calmly. Victoria stood up and slammed her hands flat on the table, making the cards and pieces go out of place. She took a deep breath before saying, "If you guys are worried about her, then let's go find her." Their moods brightened then. Victoria walked to the door and opened it, ushering her small group to the exit. They walked out of the room, beginning their own search for Callie.

"Did any of you see Callie today?" Victoria asked. Kirby raised a paw. "You did?! Where did you see her, Kirby?!" "Kaabi saw haah wunning to a secwet pwace. It was awongside tah cassew." "That's perfect! You'll know where we'll be going then, Kirby. Right?" "Kaabi t'ink so." Kirby said with slight hesitance. The rest of the group, Victoria included, didn't notice Kirby's slight hesitance. Instead, they went along the trail to find Callie, but, as they were almost into the throne room, Sword and Blade passed by and stopped them.

"Where are all of you going?" Sword asked with a bit of anger in his voice. "We're just going to find Callie. Is that wrong?" Tiff asked with a slight glare. "We're trying to find Meta Knight. We know he's been looking for Callie for the last three hours, but Sword and I were really trying to get him to stop this." "WHAT?! WHY?!" The group of six asked in unison. "Callie's been acting this way for months. We were thinking this could blow over, but it's been eating our lord alive. He feels sorrow for the girl, and we don't understand why he won't leave her alone. That's all she wants from what Blade and I can see." Sword said. Then he turned away for a second. "That girl is strange in so many ways. I don't get how she appeals to Meta Knight in so many ways sometimes." Then Sword turned back to the group. "I kinda think why Meta Knight is trying to help her is because she's Mira's reincarnate. Good NOVA, I just hope this doesn't go on much longer. Sword?" "Yes?" "Chasing Lord Meta Knight down just to tell him he can't help Callie is pointless. Plus... I hope he'll make this better for her. It is pretty troubling." Blade said to his friend, who was silent for a moment.

"You're right. Let's find Callie and Meta Knight." And the two knaves went along with the kids. They left out out of the castle, seeing two different sets of footprints, both the same shape, but one pair was a half inch longer than the other set.

"They went this way. Come on, let's follow the footprints!' Victoria said, quickly dashing ahead of everyone else. They followed suit, tailing Victoria at a moderate pace.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

Meta Knight was almost about to find Callie. He was no longer following footsteps; he was following Callie's voice. She was vocalizing a strange song unknown to him. He followed the noise until he came across a gigantic secret garden. It had the most gorgeous flowers he had ever laid eyes on. Praying angel orchids, white roses, red roses, snapdragon flowers, marigolds, even a couple masterwort flowers. There were also a few bleeding heart flowers, bright blue cornflowers, and a beautiful goldenglow rose. This was a simply breathtaking and relaxing area. There was also a tall oak tree that was a good distance from the flowers, so there wasn't any competition for sunlight between the many gorgeous flowers and the tall aged oak tree. Callie sat on a stump of a forgotten tree, continuing her peculiar song. Meta Knight walked to Callie, but was hesitant for a moment.

 _She won't respond, she will just be difficult again... I should just turn back. But... Callie really needs a companion. Maybe she will talk... this time._ Meta Knight thought to himself. Drawing thoughts aside, Meta Knight went to Callie, and tapped her on the shoulder. "Callie?" He called out. Callie turned around, a slightly shocked and frightened look plastered on her face.

"Meta Knight! What are you doing here?! How did you find this place?!" At that same moment, Victoria's group found Meta Knight and Callie. "Stop." Sword whispered to the others. "Why? We've found them, shouldn't we-" "Meta Knight's got this. Let's just sit back and watch." And they watched from a distance within the bushes.

"Why are you here?" Callie asked. "I am worried about you, Callie. You haven't been acting like yourself. Why have you been so melancholy over these past weeks?" "I don't want to talk about it! I just... I just want to be alone." "Do you, Callie? Is that what you truly want? Or are you hiding something?" "Meta Knight, I'm not hiding anything. Leave me alone." Callie said. Her voice started to get low and venomous. She grit her teeth down on her tongue to hold in her emotions. "Callie, I am not going to leave you alone. You might as well confess." "No! Don't you understand?! I don't want you here! I don't want your help! I caused this, and now I have to face this alone!" "Face what?" Meta Knight asked. Callie froze after that. Her throat began closing up and she began shivering and panting; she must have been having an anxiety attack.

"Are you alright?! What's wrong?!" Meta Knight asked with worry and concern. "Just anxiety." Then Callie sighed. "I've pushed my emotions down for too long. I try to do so to be strong, but my pride blinded me from telling you. I'm sorry, Meta Knight." Callie said in between breaths. "Callie, pride is a deadly sin. You told me that yourself. Just tell me what's plaguing you, and we can face the inner demon together." Meta Knight said in a coaxing tone of voice. "Ok. I'm worried. Worried about everyone back on Earth." "Why do you feel this worry?" "I left Earth. I left my family and friends behind. I wonder what they're doing without me? But this isn't just me. I separated Victoria from her family and friends too. It's my fault that we're here. We were human. We don't belong on Popstar. We belong on Earth." "Callie, you belong here. You weren't being selfish, taking Victoria along. You just wanted to get away. There is nothing wrong with that. Callie, our world has improved greatly since you and Victoria arrived. If both of you were to leave, we would miss you. I... would miss you. We care about you Callie, and it just isn't the same when either you or Victoria are in a bad mood."

Then, there was silence. Nobody said anything or moved for a little while. Then, to Meta Knight's surprise, Callie hugged him tightly and started crying. It seems like Meta Knight found what she wanted all along: a shoulder to cry on. His eyes tinted a pale blue as he returned the hug.


End file.
